No te enteres
by KankeiYaoi
Summary: [Yaoi] [Mahiru x Kuro] Mahiru se esfuerza tanto, que ya no puede seguir, Kuro decide ayudar a su compañero, pero se desvía gracias a su egoísmo. Kuro va a sentir cosas que los demás vampiros no tienden a sentir por sus amos, pero no quiere que Mahiru se entere de lo que sucedó mientras este estaba inconsciente.


**QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO:**

 **Mahiru habla en primera persona (pasado)**

 **Kuro habla en primera persona (presente)**

 **Ya. (Es apropósito jsjs) Disfrútelo lector.**

Soy Shirota Mahiru. 17 años.

Han pasado 9 meses desde que recogí a un gato negro de la calle, su nombre es Kuro, y es un vampiro.

Buen rato para conocer y saber sobre estas criaturas, aprendí varias cosas de los hermanos de Kuro, los otros seis.

Aún sigo en contacto con algunas personas peculiares que tengo de amigos, sus eves. Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos, considero que aún somos amigos en términos de peleas, y batallas. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo desde hace unos meses, sin embargo, no puedo terminar de procesar todo lo que ocurrió aún, pensando que aún tengo que ocuparme de las clases, y estudiar, ahora que es mí último año en el colegio..

Quiero decir, sus demás hermanos no tienen razón para querer volver y lastimarnos.. ¿O si?. Quizá haya alguien más, alguien como Tsubaki. Un villano nuevo que no conozcamos, talvez un eve?. Quiero estar alerta todo el tiempo, es más fácil. No trato de meterme en problemas pero, pensándolo simple, tengo que mantener mi guardia, proteger a mis amigos, y a Kuro, como su compañero, aunque no esté pasando nada, o almenos pensaba que no estaba pasando nada.

Lo ví a él frente a el televisor emitiendo sonidos de juegos baratos, sosteniendo un mando de consola con sus dos manos y un pote de ramen instantáneo vacío a su derecha. Me gusta pensar que lo limpiará luego, aunque deba ocuparme solo yo.

"Kuro.."

Me miró con sus ojos, rojos, a pesar de que llevamos estos años juntos, nada cambió realmente.. Ha estado callado, definitivamente hay algo que no quiere decirme. Digo, está bien si el no quiere contarme, pero.. Ya habíamos pasado por esto.

"¿Qué tal estás?" Pregunta tonta. Válida, pero tonta.

"..Mahi-" Un sonido que avisaba el gameover se escuchó proveniente de los parlantes de la tele.

"..Qué molesto. Ahora debo reiniciar el nivel." Devolvió su mirada a la pantalla vagamente, supongo que está bien. Kuro, déjame confiar en que no me estás ocultando nada. Pasamos muchas cosascjuntos, apesar de que no recuerde nada últimamente.

Problemático. Eres muy problemático, con tan solo pensarlo, me dan ganas de morir. Almenos voy a poder terminar de ganar los últimos cofres de el nivel, escuchaba los pasos de tus pies descalzos alejarse. ¿Querías saber como estaba yo?, enrealidad no sé porqué lo preguntas ya, honestamente ya habíamos pasado por eso, donde empiezas a hacerlo todo solo.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido, y tienes que levantarte temprano. Debería despertarte, pensé. Bueno, no sé, creí que sería amable hacerlo hoy. Me gusta pensar que los vampiros sentimos las mismas cosas que los humanos, a pesar de que mi inmortalidad sea sobrenatural, me duele. Más me dolió el levantarme de el almohadón de la cocina, mis cuatro patas se mueven hacia tu habitación, claramente en forma de gato. Suelto un bostezo.

No me podía levantar. Estoy cansado, pero todos en la clase confían en mí para ayudar a organizar nuestra graduación, mis ojos se cierran... Y se abren. Quedé pegado a la cama, era doloroso cada pequeño movimiento que trataba de hacer. Forcejeé tratando de almenos sentarme, pero dolía, mis músculos dolían. Noté que la puerta se abrió lentamente, pero no vi a nadie entrar.

No puedo mantenerme firme, nisiquiera puedo levantar un brazo; Trato otra vez, más determinado, la corriente de aire que había dejado la puerta abierta asustaba, un villano entró a mi habitación, pensé en un momento de pánico.

"¿Mahiru?" Un gatito negro se posó arriba de mi pecho, sentía mucho calor, trataba de quedar despierto, aún, sólo podía ver sus orejas, y su color oscuro.. no tengo fuerza, mi cuerpo no responde a lo que quiero hacer.

"Kuro.." Lo sentí como un hilo de voz, nisiquiera podía hablar con claridad. Mis ojos se entrecerraban, mi garganta estaba seca.. De repente, siento mucho peso en mi pecho. "Voy a morir" pensaba.

"¿No vas a ir a la escuela?" La escuela, ¡no puedo pensar en eso mientras estoy por colapsar! No, primero tengo que descubrir quién está haciendome esto. Quién ¿acaso hay un quién? Podría ser yo, siento que voy a desmayarme ¿Qué hice yo?. ¿Qué hago ahora? Necesito levantarme de inmediato. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba hasta ahora, y básicamente me ha sido inservible.

"¿Qué tal estás?" Pregunta tonta, otra vez. En esta situación, suspiré con el poco aliento que tenía. Me sentía ridículo.

Recordaba, recordaba cada mancha de sangre en mis amigos, en las peleas, en Kuro. Su terrible arrepentimiento. El año pasado, todo en lo que podía pensar era en proteger a todos, en ser un héroe. Pelear junto a Kuro, lo extraño. Desearía volver, volver a donde todo era tan complicado, así lo haríamos simple, juntos.

Estoy viviendo con un vampiro, ¿Esperaré hasta que pueda luchar con el de nuevo? Quiero aquella adrenalina, aquel estrés de antes, pero era divertido, porque tenía alguien a mi lado. Realmente disfruto este momento para los dos, confiando en que me ayudarás. Pero me molesta, de alguna manera.

Nisiquiera es la primera vez que te pasa, es la tercera esta semana en la que no puedes levantarte del cansancio. Aunque es la primera vez que vengo a verte. Te niegas a ver a un doctor, no tomas descansos de tus estudios, nisiquiera en las vacaciones.

¿Debería levantarte de la cama? Eso es muy problemático, colapsarías. Me haces pensar que no soy suficiente, aveces. Sin embargo, este silencio vacío me conmueve.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no tenemos un momento para los dos así? Básicamente nos evitamos en casa, porque estudias, cocinas, limpias.. Pocas veces hablamos, o aveces comemos juntos, o salimos a comprar ramen juntos.

Nos mantenemos callados los dos. Mahiru, veía perfectamente tu cuello, un blanco limpio para mis colmillos. Quiero ayudarte a proteger a todos, de nuevo... aunque.. ¿Acaso hay más enemigos? Me siento tan oscuro de la nada. ¿De qué te sirve un asqueroso vampiro como yo, si no hay peligro? ¿Como serás un héroe?.

Tu determinación a hacerlo todo, en vano. Pensándolo así, no entrenamos, ni trabajamos en nuestro estilo de batalla, o estrategia. Normalmente no suelo mostrar interés, porque toma mucha energía. Estuvimos haciendo cosas normales, estuvimos esperando que alguien finalmente aparezca y nos permita unirnos otra vez.

No quiero perder ese color de el peligro, las debilidades humanas están alcanzándote, igual las mías. Mi garganta está tan seca en ese lapso de tiempo en el que veo tu cuello, en ese cuarto sin luz del sol, quiero beber tu sangre después de tanto tiempo.

Me cuesta respirar, de repente. Tus brazos colgados, ridículamente alcanzan a rodear mi torso, un abrazo. Qué problema, me entraron ganas de salir de la escena, siento como mi respiración se agitaba, pareces pegado a mí, como si quisiera huir.

"Me duele.. Todo."

..¿Qué debería decir? Jamás me sucedió nada parecido.

"Lo siento Kuro..." tus manos se deslizaron, disolviendo el supuesto abrazo, vuelvo a poder respirar.

Maldita sea, lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme, te he sido una carga, Kuro.¡ A pesar de que realmente quiero levantarme, es muy frustrante!. No puedo hacerlo, en un intento mediocre de volver al trabajo. No quiero desmayarme aún, el reloj marca cada segundo que pierdo, si lo convenzo, talvez consiga que me levante.

"Vas a dormir." Mis ojos se abrieron, declaraban el comienzo de la guerra.

"No." Desintegrándose cada vez más, mi voz débil, se rehusaba contra la pereza y el cansancio. (Literalmente.)

Lo único que quiero ahora es volver a el ciclo que teníamos antes, pero te necesito vivo para entonces, así que deja de ser tan insistente. Mis manos empujaron tus hombros hacia atrás, quedaste boca arriba. Te molestó y eso se nota, pero es ridículo. Me levanté de mi posición, pensando, que no puedo hacer nada ahora. Esperando que mi presencia sea suficiente nada pasará.

Me negaré a proteger algo que no necesita tal protección, algo impredecible como los sentimientos de un humano. No tienes que luchar por nada ni nadie. Aunque siempre estuve contigo, abrí la puerta para irme. No lo entiendo para nada, me molesta. De verdad ya no puedo ayudarte. Después de todo soy un vampiro, un ser completamente diferente a ti.

"Kuro.."

"Kuro..!"

Empecé a toser, como si fuera a morir, mi estómago era un desastre. Me dolió hablar. ¿Así voy a quedarme? Quise hacerlo bien. De verdad me esforzé. Lo siento. Lo siento amigos. Cerré mis ojos, tal vez el destino detenga el tiempo, y luego me ayude a levantarme. No, las últimas veces tomaron incontables horas en recuperar. He sido un idiota. Cierro mis ojos... Y los abro. Es posible que me haya dormido, pero pareció ser solo un segundo.

Entiendo si está enojado, por culpa mía, debe preocuparse por mí. Él debe estar bien, es la pereza. Ah, eso era: "..Qué molesto, ahora debo reiniciar el nivel." Enrealidad me siento así. Es un buen vampiro, mejor que la mayoría de las personas que conozco. Me molestó cuando quería que durmiese, enrealidad, me había quemado toda la garganta ese grito, Kuro. Que lo sepas.

¿Que es esto? Una suave brisa acaricia mi piel, la atmósfera se había vuelto pacífica, algo densa. Mis ojos aún cerrados, mi cuerpo aún inmóvil. Sentí una respiración aterradora en frente mía, a solo centímetros. ¿Qué demonios haces? Quería preguntarle. Me dí cuenta inmediatamente de quién era, pero no abría mis ojos.

Me quedé en blanco. Sin embargo, sin rodeos ni discusión, Kuro apartó un lugar especial con sus manos frías entre mi cuello y mi hombro, aún inmóviles. "ESPERA, ESPERA ESO NO DEBERÍA PASAR" pensaba, ¿Acaso quiere beberla ahora? ¿Luego de tanto tiempo, justo ahora?

Quiero tiempo para mí, que reserves un espacio para mí en tu agenda. Aún si esto es egoísta, te extrañaba tanto. ¿Estoy cerca? Me di cuenta de algo cuando abrí aquella puerta, cuando te dormiste, en silencio, en esa oscuridad, lo haces todo solo. ¿Estoy cerca, no? Decido levantarte, porque soy tu compañero. Y así te levanté de los brazos, hasta que quedaste colgando de mí.

Espera, lo hará o no? ¿Porqué, de repente? Podía pedirlo. No pensé que quería hacerlo. No pens- Huh? ¿Porque me levanta de la cama? Este impulso, puedo sentir como puedo moverme! KURO ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO. Aún tengo tiempo, puedo hacerlo. Ah, no, sigo inmóvil.

Algo se derrama por mi hombro, constantemente. Duele. Esto quería, al fin y al cabo. Pero duele, y junto a mis músculos, estaré débil por aún más tiempo. Pero no abrí mis ojos hasta ahora, cosa que podía hacer. La brisa que dejaba la puerta abierta, no la había sentido en un largo tiempo. Las manos de Kuro no las había sentido tampoco.

Clavando mis colmillos en tu carne, tu sangre se esparce sobre mi lengua delicadamente. Mis manos intentan sostenerte para que no caigas. No respondes cuando bebo las gotas derramadas que pintan de rojo tu hombro, no miras, ni intentas hacer mucho ruido. Qué lindo.

Me gustaría protegerte por más tiempo, me gustaría no ser tan inservible todo el tiempo, y esforzarme por ti. Quiero quedarme un momento más, un segundo más. Antes de que volvamos a seguir con nuestros roles. Agradecería que dejaras de avanzar, mires atrás y me escuches. Pero no puedo decir nada.

Mahiru, estás inconsiente y aún teniéndote aquí. ¿Podrías detenerte, y mirarme?

Y abrí los ojos. Visualizé a mi servamp, pálido. La típica cadena que aparecía luego de la mordida, apareció resonando en el cuarto. Bebió demasiada sangre, estaba desmayándome, y, me había rendido completamente. Sentía como caía hacia atrás, mi cadena tirando de el collar de Kuro, hizo que él cayera también. No recuerdo muy bien.

Le había preguntado a Kuro el día siguiente, y me dijo que esa era su intención, que yo durmiera. Le propuse venir a una junta con los eves de sus hermanos, (A.k.a, mis amigos) y, el podía quedarse con ellos. Pero dijo que no, por eso no fuí. Me había frustrado todo el día, preguntarle, pero algo nos separaba.

Mahiru, me hiciste pensar demasiado, tanto que me sigue doliendo la cabeza. La verdad es que me encantaría platicarlo, pero es demasiado problemático. Mis labios tocando los tuyos, fue un error, un servamp no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas. Espero que jamás lo sepas, y jamás creas que esas fueron mis intenciones. Pero fue cómodo, tanto como la almohada de la cocina, y fue dulce, como tu sangre. No te enteres de que me haya gustado, tocarte. Y cuando vuelvo a pensar en como quiero volver a quedar atrás, viendo cómo te vas corriendo. Te detienes a buscarme. Y dices:

"Kuro.. ¿Qué tal estás?" Pregunta tonta. Estoy feliz de que preguntaras, creo que fue por eso que fui a verte. Qué vergüenza, pensar que eres lindo sonriendo así. Al final, quiero protegerte. Quiero cuidar tu espalda, y sustentarte. Pero jamás te enteres, y aún más importante, no te enteres de que me haya gustado aquella pregunta estúpida.

 **Aquí termina we. (Esto me tomó donar sangre por ideas. K.) (Nel, lo hice sola nmms quiero créditos.) Sigueme guey.**


End file.
